


Cuddles After Practice!

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Euphemisms, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: All about stretching exercises after the national team practice. Okay, maybe there's some cuddling and slow dance involved.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Cuddles After Practice!

**Author's Note:**

> We're back with Day 4 for the Rarepair week!! First of the two Ushijima ships we have lined up for this week! Have fun and enjoy!

“Wakatoshi,” Sakusa stood beside the man stretching by himself on the floor, coated with sweat after practice had ended. “Want me to help with the stretches?”

Ushijima paused only after finishing the movement and setting his leg down. He glanced up at his boyfriend and smiled. “Yes.”

The curly-haired man positioned himself between his parted legs and grabbed his ankle pushing it upward until it bent at the knee with the thigh touching Ushijima's chest. He pressed down on the other leg with the rest of his weight and Ushijima slowly exhaled to a count of ten and repeated the sequence for some rounds.

Once those were done, Ushijima slowly sat up, and came face to face with the inky haired man, his arm slipping around Sakusa’s waist as if on instinct. Sakusa offered him one of the small private smiles that were specifically reserved for Ushijima and Ushijima alone, then tapped at the older man’s shoulder to tell him to turn around.

Ushijima appeared almost remorseful as he let go of his boyfriend and flipped around, leaving his back towards Sakusa. The younger pressed on his shoulders, gently bending him in half.  Ushijima reached for his toes and touched the floorboard with his forehead. 

Sakusa's thumbs dug deeper into the dip of his spine and he kneaded the flesh on either side over the jersey, making Ushijima hum softly.

"Feel good?" Sakusa asked, now dealing light punches to the broad, tanned shoulders. 

“Mhm, did you finish your stretches yet?” Ushijima’s content voice flittered over.

"Yeah," Sakusa finally released him. "Kageyama offered to do them together."

Ushijima couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next, "Maybe he forgot some parts?"

"If Kageyama heard that he would not understand what you're hinting at, and would indeed be very offended, Wakatoshi," he replies slyly, a soft smirk on his lips teasing his boyfriend. "He has memorized the routine thoroughly and follows it to the T."

Ushijima turned around, no other option now that they were done with the stretches. “Next time, just ask me to stretch with you.”

Sakusa felt the shift in his temper and plopped back on his lap. "If you just wanted to cuddle, could have said so." He took both of Ushijima's arms and brought them around himself, resting them on his lap. He leant back with a sigh, "Sweaty, but doable I guess."

“That’s not what you said last night,” Ushijima whispered, brushing his lips against Sakusa’s ears. In response, Sakusa blushed, turning bright red all over.

“W-Wakatoshi,” the curly haired man hissed, and Ushijima merely grinned, shoving his face on Sakusa’s nape. It wasn’t often his boyfriend tried to act so cheeky, and Sakusa was caught off guard.

"Ooh, would ya look at Omi-kun and Wakkun here!" The most annoying interruption in the world for Sakusa usually sounded like this and tonight was no different. "Eh, playing tonsil hockey after practice, are we?"

"Shut up, you fried haired moron." Sakusa clicked his tongue. He settled even more comfortably to spite the man. 

"How do you play hockey with tonsil? Doesn't it hurt?" Kageyama's voice carried the question.

"I swear if you break the kid," Ushijima muttered under his breath so that only Sakusa and Atsumu could hear him.

But Hoshiumi did it for them. "It means kissing," he said with a wink. "Very deep, hm." None of Ushijima's gruff tone would work on this chaotic little one.

"Anyway," Hinata interrupted. "I guess it's a sign we all should head home now. "

"Yeah, I wanna go home. Akaashi, I want to snuggle Akaashi." Bokuto bellowed as if it was the end of the world if he couldn't snuggle right then.

Komori peeked in, having returned from the lockers. "And here we have my cousin who  _ doesn't _ wanna go home from practice because that would cut short the time he can spend with his boyfriend."

"This is what love does to ya, Motoya-kun," Atsumu slung an arm over Komori's shoulders and said airily. "Who woulda thought our Omi-kun would be this gooey in love? Almost reminds me of my brother with Suna here." He made gagging noises. "Gross."

"You're just jealous you're not getting any." Suna poked Atsumu, then sauntered over to his other boyfriend, Aran, and draped himself to his side with so much drama that it was obvious he was doing it just to annoy Atsumu.

Sakusa sighed, sometimes he wondered if they train more or just do whatever they were doing right now. He tilted his back and kissed Ushijima on the chin then got back to his feet.

"Come over to mine for dinner?" He extended his hand and Ushijima reached to take it, pulling himself up to join Sakusa's side. "And no, I'm not asking you," he directed a pointed glance at his cousin.

Komori raised his hands in submission. "I know, I wasn't planning on being a third wheel anyway. Have fun." he ended with a wink.

"Third wheel?" Kageyama once again sounded unsure. "Did your car -"

"That's enough chitchat, Kageyama!" Hinata jumped on his shoulder, trying to get his attention away. "Let's go take a shower and leave soon! Early morning practice tomorrow. Bokuto-san, come on, you too. Don't you wanna get home to Akaashi-san soon?"

"Yes, Tsum Tsum, let's go!" Bokuto yelled over his shoulder as he followed Hinata and Kageyama out of gym. Hoshiumi had left already, never one to wait. And the rest soon filtered out of the room, leaving only Ushijima and Sakusa by themselves.

Sakusa spinned on his feet to face Ushijima and threw himself at the man, finally able to hug him properly now that the pesky ones were out of sight.

Ushijima caught him tight around the waist, none taking notice of the darkened gym. They kissed, soft and sweet at first and just when Sakusa was starting to get ideas, the faint trill of slow music from somewhere near the entrance interrupted his thoughts.

With a shake of his head and a smile on his lips, Sakusa pulled away from Ushijima, just a little. The pesky ones never stopped messing with them but sometimes, just sometimes, they tried to be sweet and Sakusa appreciated it even though he wouldn't admit it to them

A hand on Ushijima's shoulder and another interlacing their fingers together, Sakusa looked at the sparkling olive eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> We love to hear from you! Share your thoughts with us in the comments section and don't forget to leave kudos if you liked the fic!


End file.
